Humanité
by nmfrter
Summary: Chell n'a pas laissé Wheatley dériver dans l'espace. Durant ce temps, les réacteurs du centre de recherche menacent de lâcher, poussant GLaDOS à trouver des moyens radicaux pour survivre, allant en l'encontre même des ses codes. Le monde a changé. Et eux aussi, au fil du temps. Contiendra du Chelley et peut-être du P-body/Atlas.
1. Intro

_Je serai brève. Cette fic est un retour à l'écriture, ayant fait une longue pause. Bon assez sur moi, voici les spécifications de la fic et le disclaimer._

_J'ai seulement joué à la version anglaise, mais ai réécouté toutes les répliques en français pour écrire cette fic. Elle contiendra cependant parfois quelques termes du jeu anglais, trouvant les équivalents français assez moches ou ayant été incapable de les trouver. Cette fic contiendra du Chelley *Chell et Wheatley* et possiblement un mini P-body et Atlas, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ces couples, veuillez m'excuser._

**Disclaimer: Portal, les lieux, personnages, compagnies contenus dans Portal appartiennent à leurs auteurs et détenteurs de copyright légitime. Les lieux, nom et habitations décrites dans la fic sont pour la plupart fictifs. Toute ressemblance avec une personne vivante / endroit existant et purement fortuite.**

* * *

**Humanité.**

**Introduction ou comment une situation peut être pire qu'elle ne l'était.**

Tout était allé si vite. L'explosion, la douleur, l'incrédulité, la peine et le bref moment d'espoir. La lune.

La lune était ce qui composait le gel argent, le gel qui permettait aux portails d'apparaitre… Portail qu'elle tira et attendit avec une angoisse croissante. Une étincelle puis… Tout devint confus.

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi!

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur la planète bleue et verte, incapable de respirer. Se concentrant du mieux qu'elle le pu, ses mains se resserrèrent sur les poignées de robot qui criait.

La voix de l'IA continua, paniqué.

- Je peux tout arranger, laisse-moi!

Une pince apparut dans le champ de vision de la femme ainsi que la voix tant détestée, froide, glaciale.

- J'ai déjà tout arrangé et tu ne reviendras pas.

La pince frappa le robot, faisant pratiquement lâcher prise à l'humaine. Chell senti un craquement dans son bras gauche mais garda sa prise sur celui qui avait été son compagnon malgré la douleur lancinante. Quelque chose attrapa son autre bras et tira, arrachant un gémissement silencieux à la femme.

Le sol fut brusquement sous elle et ses poumons enflammés engouffrèrent avec avidité l'air qui l'entourait. Un grondement se faisait entendre et par réflexe Chell attira Wheatley près d'elle, resserrant sa prise et l'entourant de son corps pour le protéger de l'intelligence artificielle qui avait repris sa place.

Le petit robot resta silencieux un moment avant de se secouer comme un chien et redresser sa lentille vers elle, l'air complètement déboussolé.

- Miss? Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Miss, hey miss! Non, non, non, non, non, ne meurt pas, meurt pas! Qu'ai-je donc fait?!

Les paupières de la jeune femme se fermèrent alors que la douleur se faisait trop forte, l'emportant dans l'inconscience. Toujours aussi paniqué, Wheatley continua de lui crier de ne pas mourir, qu'il s'excusait. Une pince l'attrapa, le dégageant du corps de la femme inconsciente.

- La ferme imbécile.

Ne daignant même pas relever l'insulte de GLaDOS, il continua de regarder la forme étendue sur le sol, s'excusant sans arrêt. Après s'être fait secouer plusieurs fois, il se tut n'osant pas regarder l'optique jaune devant lui.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait idiot. Regarde bien. Mon centre… mon merveilleux centre.

Secoué de nouveau, Wheatley couina de peur alors qu'il fermait sa lentille.

- Ta stupidité est sans limite et elle, ses actions prouvent bien qu'elle a des dommages cérébraux en te sauvant. Mais à quoi a-t-elle pu penser en te tenant comme ça? Tenir même si tu venais de tenter de la tuer et une fraction de seconde après que tu lui ais cassé le bras?

La lentille du petit robot s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- Q-quoi?

Le regard de GLaDOS se rétrécit dangereusement.

- Te sauver l'a blessé petit incapable, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ma phrase?

- Non, non, je-je je sais pas! Je ne sais pas!

Tournant comme il pouvait dans sa sphère Wheatley tenta de sa dégager puis stoppa quand la pince se resserra sa prise sur lui, douloureuse.

- La soigner prendra du temps, je ne peux pas l'utiliser comme ça ou…

L'intelligence centrale frémit puis se tourna légèrement comme si elle parlait à une autre personne dans la pièce.

-Oui oui, je sais, la laisser partir.

Se retournant vers le plus petit, l'optique plissée dans une expression pensive, GLaDOS ajouta.

- Et toi, que vais-je faire de toi. Je suppose que l'enfer des droids pendant quelques dizaines d'années suivies d'autres tortures encore plus savoureuses seraient de mises. Comme la salle ou tous les robots te hurlent dessus. Ou encore réanimer les morts, tu sais les humains que tu devais garder en vie dans le centre de relaxation. Oh…

Le gigantesque robot se pencha doucement.

-Je sais… Cette machine que j'avais trouvée il y a quelques temps…

Un rire effrayant résonna dans la pièce, laissant Wheatley complètement paniqué. Malgré tout celui-ci puisant tout le peu de courage qu'il possédait pour dire :

- Ne lui faites pas de mal! Je vous en supplie! Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, mais ne lui faites pas de mal!

Un autre rire doucereux se fit entendre.

- Ironique après tout ce que tu lui as fait. Je ne l'ai jamais blessée physiquement moi. Quelques brûlures ou coupure, mais lui causer du mal physiquement, de manière voulue? Non. Les tourelles n'étaient pratiquement pas un danger pour elle. Elle était beaucoup trop maligne pour ça.

-Mensonges!

Agacée, GLaDOS le secoua de nouveau puis dit :

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais le temps de ta punition vient de sonner.

Un large tuyau s'approcha et aspira la sphère de métal. Automatiquement l'attention de l'intelligence artificielle se reporta sur la forme encore allongée sur le sol.

- Hé bien, il y des dégâts… Orange, Bleu, emmenez-là dans l'aile de soin.

Deux androïdes entrèrent dans la pièce en courant. P-body attrapa le haut de Chell tandis qu'Atlas se chargeait du bas.

- Oh, et si vous la blessez encore plus, je vous mettrai un retard de point impossible à surmonter, suis-je claire?

Les deux sujets de tests frissonnèrent en hochant la tête et quittant la pièce, emportant la femme encore inconsciente.

Une fois seule GLaDOS détourna toutes ses capacités à la réparation de son centre maltraité. Le réacteur était en mauvais état. Très mauvais. Serait-elle capable de le réparer? L'imbécile avait vraiment tout détruit avec ses idées stupides. Ses circuits frémirent et elle envoya tous les nano robots qu'elle put pour stabiliser le réacteur, le réparer, stopper ce qui semblait être irréparable. Un compteur apparut dans ses données. Mauvais signe. 78 heures avant arrêt complet de ceux-ci ou s'ils continuaient leurs opérations, une complète fusion nucléaire.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera sous peu, dès que ma beta l'aura corrigé. Les chapitres seront un peu plus long que l'intro, ne vous en faites pas. Au plaisir de voir vos commentaires, remarques et questions,_

_nmfrter._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Et si nous testions?**

Tout était sombre autour de lui. Allumant sa lampe, Wheatley fit un tour sur lui-même, tentant de retrouver ses repères.

- Hello? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? N'importe qui?

La lumière dégagée par sa lampe clignota puis s'éteignit.

- C'est bien ma veine! Fichu truc inutile!

L'obscurité redoubla autour de lui, le laissant tremblant et, surtout, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je me demande si elle va bien. Si __**Elle**__ ne l'a pas tuée. Non, __**Elle**__ n'aurait pas fait ça. Non… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi mes fichiers sont si embrouillés? Je n'y comprends rien. Elle m'a branché, j'ai échangé de place avec __**Elle**__ puis… cette sensation, cette démangeaison, insoutenable, la brûlure dans mes circuits, ces lignes de codes étranges…_

La lumière de sa lentille se rétrécit jusqu'à devenir minuscule.

_J'ai tenté de la tuer? Mon… amie? Non…. Ce n'était pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi. Pas moi…_

Frémissant, Wheatley laissa échapper un sanglot électronique.

_Je suis un monstre. Comment ai-je pu faire ça? Je suis vraiment un imbécile. Comment ai-je pu penser que mes circuits pourraient supporter la charge de toutes ces données, ces lignes de codes et ces programmes? Je comprends pourquoi __**Elle**__ est complètement folle… _

Fermant sa lentille, il repensa à Chell.

_Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé? Je ne le mérite pas. J'ai été un monstre, affreux, terrible. Un idiot, un incapable. Elle avait sa liberté au bout des doigts et je lui ai volé! Comment ai-je pu faire une chose si affreuse? Ca grattait, ça faisait mal._

Quelques bip et un léger vrombissement le firent sursauter.

- Bonjour, idiot.

Une caméra se tourna vers lui, et la voix de GLaDOS envahit la petite pièce en même temps qu'une lumière aveuglante.

- J'ai un test pour toi. Enfin une occasion pour toi te montrer que tu n'es pas complètement inutile!

Un des deux robots qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce attrapa Wheatley, l'emportant vers une table couverte de câbles.

- Ou est-elle? Est-elle toujours en vie?

Il ne lâcha pas la caméra de sa lentille, complètement paniqué.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle est vivante et en train de se reposer. Et si tu obéis sans faire d'ennuis je pourrais peut-être te permettre de la revoir, qui sait. Si elle veut bien te revoir. Remarque, si elle tentait de te détruire pour ce que tu as fait, tu l'aurais bien mérité.

Déposé sans cérémonie sur la table, le petit robot roula quelque peu avant d'être maintenu en place par deux mains mécaniques. En quelques instants il fut ouvert et branché à une multitude de câbles, hurlant de douleur.

Pourquoi de toutes les choses que les scientifiques avaient cru bon de leur installer, ils avaient dû leur donner la possibilité de souffrir? C'était sadique, cruel et inutile…

- Qu-qu'allez-vous me faire?!

Toujours retenu par le robot, il ne put se tourner vers l'origine du grondement qui retentit. S'il avait pu, Wheatley aurait vu qu'un des murs s'était ouvert pour laisser voir l'aile de relaxation et qu'un lit de cryostase se dirigeait vers eux.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un homme, un peu avant la trentaine, mince comme une tige, à l'air maladif et dont la respiration était faible.

Quand le lit fut finalement arrivé P-body s'en approcha et posa une sorte de couronne sur la tête de l'humain, puis revint vers Atlas qui maintenait le petit robot en place. Wheatley criait, demandant ce qui se passait et visiblement paniquait de plus en plus. Un choc passa dans sa petite sphère et quelques étincelles volèrent.

- Tu es l'heureux élu, le cobaye pour ce nouveau test. Dois-je t'expliquer ce qui va t'arriver? Tu sembles vraiment vouloir savoir, alors je vais te le dire.

Visiblement GLaDOS prenait un malin plaisir à faire paniquer celui qui avait causé toute cette situation.

- Durant tes décisions, de plus en plus stupides, ce centre a subits de gros dégâts, lcomme tu auras pu le remarquer. Et il semblerait que tu aies poussé notre vieux réacteur à bout. Les résultats viennent d'arriver et ils disent que tu es un incompétent notoire. Ce que n'importe qui aurait pu dire, remarque.

- Arrêtez de m'insultez et venez-en aux faits!

GLaDOS resta silencieuse un moment avant de continuer, sa voix glaciale :

-J'essaies de t'expliquer que mon centre n'aura plus de courant dans… 65 heures 24 minutes et 42 secondes. Tout cela par ta faute. C'est le moment quitter le navire.

Wheatley se figea complètement, tétanisé par la nouvelle.

- Juste parce que je n'ai pas trouvé la touche 'Qu'importe'?

-Bleu, frappe-le pour l'imbécilité qu'il vient de dire.

Une claque résonna sur le reste de métal qui recouvrait encore la sphère à moitié dépouillée, lui arrachant un nouveau cri.

- Venons-en aux faits, je dois trouver une façon de quitter le centre avant la fermeture du réacteur. Et tu seras le testeur. J'ai trouvé dernièrement une machine qui m'a permis de créer bleu et orange que tu vois ici présent. Très utile. Si je résume le principe pour tes circuits de crétin…

- Je ne suis pas un crétin !

Un nouveau choc le fit crier et lancer quelques étincelles.

-Tes circuits de crétin, je disais, hé bien cette machine permet de créer des intelligences artificielles à partir d'esprits humains. Et donc, nous allons tester si le contraire est possible. Ayant fouillé dans mes banques de données, j'ai découvert que chacune des intelligences ici avaient été transférées.

- V-vous aussi?

- Oui, moi aussi petit imbécile. Maintenant tait-toi.

- Mais, c'est impossible, je ne pouvais pas être un de ces humains qui sentent mauvais, qui transpirent, un paquet de viande!

Atlas le tourna en direction du lit ou l'humain était encore couché.

- Oh nonnonononnonononnonononon!

- Pas très en chair mais, oui. Un sac de viande. Ton sac de viande en fait. Et tu y retournes dans quelques instants.

Une violente douleur secoua Wheatley, l'empêchant de répondre. Il vit le corps tressaillir dans le lit puis une douleur encore plus violente le fit hurler. Ses circuits surchauffaient, la douleur était insoutenable. Il sentait même le plasma de sa lentille s'échapper par la fissure tellement la chaleur était cuisante, il brûlait. Ses programmes s'affolèrent, les alertes se succédèrent puis ce fut le noir total.

- Donc c'est vrai, il faut vraiment le corps d'origine pour faire le transfert… Orange, Bleu, allez fouiller le reste du centre de relaxation pour trouver une certaine Caroline…

Les deux robots se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, encore secoués par les cris de la petite sphère.

La caméra reposa son regard sur l'humain dans le lit. Celui-ci frissonna et commença à se débattre avant d'arrêter ses mouvements. Un faible gémissement se fit entendre alors que le lit se redirigeait vers sa salle et que le mur se refermait.

-Nous verrons si le test fut un succès dans quelques heures je suppose. Mais jusqu'ici, tout semble dans les normes. Si normes il y a.

* * *

_Merci à ma beta pookie-pookie pour son super travail!_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre. Si vous avez commentaire, questions, petite tape dans le dos ou sur la gueule, écrivez moi une petite review!_

_*Je sais, je sais Cat les prochains chapitre arrivent à grand pas! Et ouais, les cellulaires c'est pas le mieux pour lire...*_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Petite note en fin de chapitre, dont un concours! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2 : Ironie**

* * *

_Ne jamais arrêter. Courir, sauter, tirer, calculer ses angles et toujours tomber sur ses pieds. Éviter les balles, calculer, toujours plus calculer et survivre. Survivre n'était pas une option, réussir n'était pas une option. C'était une obligation._

_Tournant la tête vers l'écran, elle regarda celui qui avait été son ami, son compagnon. Elle pouvait voir le plaisir qu'il avait à l'utiliser comme un rat de laboratoire et senti sa gorge se serrer._

_Elle tendit doucement la main et la posa sur l'écran, fixant la lentille bleue, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit comme d'habitude. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle tenta de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, mais celui-ci commença simplement à lui répéter sans arrêt de faire le test._

_Wheatley… Que s'était-il passé lors de la connexion? _

_- Allez, on se bouge! Ce test ne se fera pas tout seul! Allez!_

_Sans préavis une plaque s'écrasa à ses côtés, la manquant de peu._

_- Et si on modifiait le test pour voir combien de temps tu vas survivre face à mes pièges mortels ?_

* * *

Se réveillant dans un sursaut, Chell regarda la pièce sombre où elle était installée. Son bras était dans une attelle, elle était propre et ses plaies étaient bandées. Sa fatigue l'emporta et la femme sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Un grognement réveilla Wheatley, le laissant totalement paniqué. Il tenta de démarrer ses programmes de diagnostic, mais plus rien ne semblait fonctionner. Un mouvement régulier le berçait et un léger battement le dérangeait sans arrêt. Ouvrant sa lentille il vit immédiatement une profondeur qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée, mais tout était flou.

_Bon, le plasma a foutu le camp. Je n'y vois plus rien. Et ce satané battement qui n'arrête pas et ce mouvement… Ah! Quelque chose respire contre moi! C'est vivant! Enlevez-le de moiiiiii! Arg le battement est plus rapide, je ne veux pas mourir! Enlevez-moi ce truc!_

- Ne panique pas imbécile sinon ton cœur pourrait arrêter.

_Cœur?! CŒUR?! _

- Si tu comprends ce que je dis, dit ''pomme''.

Wheatley tenta de dire le mot, sans plus de succès qu'un marmonnement, insulté qu'_**Elle**_ utilise ses propres phrases.

- Tu ne contrôles toujours pas ce corps. Quelle lenteur. Cela fait bien… deux minutes que tu es réveillé pourtant.

Sentant quelque chose l'attraper et le redresser, Wheatley gigota quelque peu puis se raidit une fois mit à la verticale. Une couverture couvrait deux longues bosses et il pouvait voir ce qu'il croyait être des mains.

- Bon maintenant que tu es assis, essais de contrôler ces appendices immondes qui te servent de bras.

_Impossible, tout cela est impossible. Je ne peux pas être dans un corps humain, je ne peux pas avoir de bras, de jambes ou ce paquet de viande qui respire et ce truc qui bat sans arrêt et qui me rend fou!_

Concentrant toute son énergie, il leva faiblement une des mains et la fixa en plissa les yeux, tentant d'y voir quelque chose.

- Oh c'est vrai, le fichier de ton corps humains spécifiait une mauvaise vue. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que j'utilise de lasers sur tes nouveaux yeux…

Il vit une forme attraper quelque chose et la déposer sur son visage sans douceur. Geignant contre la douleur surprenante, il remarqua que soudain tout était plus clair autour de lui.

- Voilà. Tu as l'air encore plus stupide avec des lunettes.

_Tout est douloureux. Heureusement que la plupart des programmes de bases sont automatique sinon je serais dans le pétrin…_

- Lève un bras. Allez incapable, je dois vérifier si tout fonctionne.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas l'écouter, la pince le poussa durement dans les côtes, arrachant un cri de douleur à Wheatley.

- Écoute-moi bien, si tu es incapable de te lever dans l'heure qui suit, ce sera ton amie qui en souffrira les conséquences, suis-je bien claire?

Rassemblant l'énergie qu'il possédait l'ancien robot leva un bras, puis l'autre, gémissant. Il ne voulait plus que son amie souffre. Amie? Alliée très certainement, mais amie? Troublé par ses propres réflexions il se concentra sur la douleur qu'il ressentait.

_Est-ce que tous les humains souffrent autant quand ils bougent? C'est de la folie! Mais je dois le faire, sinon ce sera elle qui aura mal…_

La pince l'attrapa par le tissu qui le couvrait et l'aida à se lever.

_Je suis… grand? Urg, mes… jambes, ça fait mal. Elles tremblent, c'est normal? Ce truc qui bat saccadé et ce… froid qui semble m'attaquer de toute part… Affreux, terriblement affreux._

La pince le poussa à faire quelques pas avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

- A-a-a-arrêtez…

- Ah, tu sembles commencer à contrôler ce corps. Lent, mais au moins tu as l'air de comprendre.

Pendant un moment qui sembla être une éternité pour Wheatley, il apprit à se tenir debout et attraper des objets. GLaDOS, bien que sèche, vexante, horripilante et effrayante, expliquait de façon simple les prochaines étapes à l'ancien robot. Celui-ci pouvait à présent parler, bien que peu et de façon saccadée. Un sifflement se fit entendre et le tableau qui se trouvait à ses côtés s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une conserve ouverte.

Après trois leçons particulièrement désagréable pour l'un et l'autre -GLaDOS effaça d'ailleurs ce moment de sa banque de donnée ne gardant que les principes de base, dont celui de ne pas respirer en avalant sinon une réaction dégoutante se produisait-, l'intelligence artificielle poussa l'homme hors de la pièce.

-Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller pour retrouver la muette psychopathe. Bonne chance. Après tout il ne te reste que… 32 heures, 57 minutes et 11 secondes. Test complété.

Tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui l'élançait, il commença à marcher, trébuchant parfois. Ouvrant les portes pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un, puis avançant de nouveau. Après un long moment, il entendit un léger bruit de pas qui allait dans sa direction.

Chell s'était enfin réveillée et avait quitté la pièce aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu. Ne sachant pas combien de temps elle avait dormi, son pas était rapide. Ses bottes à ressorts résonant quelque peu sur le sol, elle leva le regard en direction de la caméra éteinte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Une fois stoppée, elle entendit un bruit de pas saccadé puis le son d'une personne très essoufflée.

Sa propre respiration se trouva bloquée à l'idée qu'un autre être humain puissent être encore vivant dans le centre. Peut-être était-ce l'homme qui peignait les fresques?! Sur cette pensée, elle se mit à courir en direction du bruit, tombant en quelques instants face à face avec un homme, châtain, la dépassant de pratiquement de deux pieds ! Paniquée, elle recula de quelques pas. Sans arme, sans fusil à portails et ne reconnaissant pas l'homme qui lui avait permis de survivre, elle se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à courir loin de lui.

- A-a-a-attend!

Pilant net dans son élan, elle se tourna vers la voix si aisément reconnaissable de l'homme, bouche bée.

- C-c-c'est m-moi!

Cette voix. Sans aucun doute… Elle recula d'un autre pas alors qu'il tentait d'avancer vers elle, maigre, l'air maladif et si grand ! Comment est-ce qu'il… impossible! Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'elle continuait de reculer.

- J-je suis t-tellement d-désolé. D-désolé!

L'homme devant elle tomba à genoux.

- Tu es v-vivante. _**Elle **_a tenu s-sa p-promesse. Bien…

Chell s'approcha finalement de l'homme et se pencha vers lui, main tendue. Alors qu'elle allait toucher doucement son visage, celui-ci recula en frissonnant, les yeux fermés, visiblement certain qu'elle allait lui faire mal. Ignorant la boule à la gorge qu'elle avait, la femme caressa doucement la joue creuse de l'homme de sa main valide. Wheatley ouvrit les yeux, bleus comme sa lentille et la fixa, sans rien dire, incrédule.

Sentant ses propres genoux céder, elle s'accrocha à lui et il l'attrapa faiblement.

- T-tout ira bien, o-on va sortir d'ici. Je t-te le pro-promet. Ensemble, p-promis!

* * *

_Merci encore à ma beta pookie pookie pour son super boulot!_

_Donc vous voila en fin de chapitre et vous vous demandez, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce **concours**! Très simple mes chers amis, très simple! Parmi les reviews postées pour ce chapitre, dites-moi votre réplique préférée du jeu, je suis très curieuse de voir vos moments coup de cœur! Je pigerai au hasard **deux personnes qui recevront un one-shot** du personnage de leur choix *dans le fandom portal bien entendu*!_

_Passez une bonne soirée!_

_Et black cat, je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est toujours aussi amusant..._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Un mot**

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent vers une des chambres abandonnées, Chell aidant le nouvel humain à marcher.

- _**Elle**_ m-m'avait dit qu-qu'elle te ferait du mal si j-je ne marchais pas et t-tu… j-je ne voulais pas! Mais c-c'est douloureux. Comment fais-t-tu? C'est in-incroyable que tu ais sauté et fait les t-tests si bien que tu faisais si ça fait si mal!

Haussant les épaules, la femme l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit poussiéreux puis le fixa de manière insistante.

- Qu-quoi?

Blême, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- J-je ne me sens pas très bien, luv. Ce corps est t-tellement f-fragile.

Inquiète, Chell posa une de ses mains sur le front de l'ancien robot. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais semblait exténué. Doucement, elle le força à s'étendre puis posa son visage sur ses deux mains, imitant une personne qui dort.

- D-dormir? Comment je fais pour enclencher le mode veille?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre et s'installa dans un fauteuil. En quelques instants il arrêta de parler et ferma les yeux. Une fois certain qu'il était bel et bien endormi, elle soupira longuement, indécise. À quoi jouait GLaDOS? Comment s'enfuir avec lui qui allait si lentement? S'entourant de ses bras et ramenant ses jambes près d'elle, Chell retint un sanglot. Elle lui en voulait. Leur en voulait. Autant Wheatley que GLaDOS. _**Elle**_ avait tenté de la brûler vive et lui avait tenté de la tuer. Et si elle se disait simplement que Wheatley avec été manipulé par les codes inclus dans les programmes de l'ordinateur central, pourquoi GLaDOS ne le serait pas? Après tout, son comportement à _**Elle**_ avait drastiquement changé aussi pendant qu'_**Elle**_ était coincée dans cette patate…

Mais… Chell posa son regard sur Wheatley. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Son Wheatley, celui qui la faisait sourire avec ses pitreries, ses remarques puériles. Celui qui était excité comme un gamin quand il lui montrait le chemin. Le petit robot qui l'avait sortie des griffes de GLaDOS avec son plan un peu fou. Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la femme rapidement remplacé par un froncement des sourcils. Il avait mal, il lui avait clairement dit. Et par quel procédé GLaDOS l'avait-elle mit dans ce corps? Pour quelle raison? Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle et elle s'endormit profondément pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre partout dans le centre de relaxation, réveillant en sursaut les deux humains qui s'y trouvaient. Ils pouvaient clairement entendre la voix de l'intelligence artificielle résonner dans les couloirs.

- Sortez de votre cachette, je veux savoir si l'idiot est toujours en vie, histoire que je sache si la procédure est toujours fonctionnelle. Si vous ne sortez pas, je vais envoyer Orange et Bleu vous trouver. Et je serai beaucoup moins clémente.

Tremblotant, Wheatley se leva de peine et de misère et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Ankylosée, Chell l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, lui jetant un regard qui semblait l'accuser d'être fou de faire cela.

- É-écoute. Elle a p-promit de nous laisser partir si j-je me t-tenais bien.

Il grogna, fatigué de bégayer et tira sur son bras, quittant la pièce.

- Bien, tu es toujours vivant. Es-tu avec la muette destructrice?

Il hocha la tête.

- Allez sors de là psychopathe, je crois qu'il l'heure pour vous de partir de ce centre avant que les réacteurs ne lâchent. Il ne leur reste que 21 heures d'autonomie.

Chell leva les yeux vers Wheatley celui se tournant vers elle.

- Il semblerait q-que les réacteurs soient en mauvais état après… t-tout cela. Et qu'il n'y aura plus de c-courant dans moins d'une journée. Il f-faut sortir d'ici. Au p-plus vite.

Prise par surprise, la femme se tourna vers la caméra qui était toujours posée sur eux, la pointa et regarda Wheatley, l'air inquiète.

- Je ne c-comprend pas, luv, je suis d-désolé!

Elle marcha vivement dans la chambre malgré les plaintes de l'homme et les sons agacés de GLaDOS. Attrapant une feuille et un crayon, elle revint rapidement près de Wheatley. Les yeux bleus de celui-ci s'éclairèrent.

- T-tu sais écrire? Génial!

Gribouillant sur le papier, Chell tendit la feuille à son compagnon une fois fini.

- Que va-t-il lui arriver? Mais comment v-veux-tu que j-je le sache?!

Au même moment les deux robots des tests coopératifs apparurent au bout du couloir, fusils portails en mains.

- Bleu, Orange, amenez nos… invités à la salle principale. Il est temps.

Au même moment le centre entier vibra fortement et les lumières clignotèrent un bon moment avant de revenir stable. Wheatley, déjà pas très stable sur ses grandes jambes était tombé, Chell était encore debout grâce à son équilibre. La femme l'aida à se relever avant de jeter un œil aux deux robots. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas dangereux, le plus rond lui rappelait même Wheatley d'une certaine façon.

Les deux humains suivirent P-Body et Atlas dans le dédalle de couloir et arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvait GLaDOS.

-Vous êtes enfin arrivés. Débarrassez-moi le plancher avant que le réacteur ne s'éteigne.

Son ton était urgent. Plus doux qu'il ne l'était normalement. Sans hésitation l'ancien robot se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui était apparu. La femme resta plantée là regardant GLaDOS.

-Allez!

Un air d'incompréhension flotta sur le visage de Chell alors qu'elle gribouillait sur la feuille et la donnait à P-Body qui l'apporta à l'IA attachée au plafond.

- Moi?

L'optique de celle-ci se rétrécit et son ton devint aussi venimeux qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je ferai la même chose que l'idiot planté dans cet ascenseur. Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus. Allez-vous-en!

- Luv, tu as entendu la dame, allez v-vient!

Chell secoua la tête, plantée sur ses convictions. On ne laisse personne derrière. Même pas sa pire ennemie.

- Tu as vraiment des dommages cérébraux ma parole!

Paniqués, les deux robots reculèrent devant la fureur de GLaDOS, laissant Chell seule devant la masse de métal qui tremblait de… rage?

- Suite au tremblement il ne reste que quelques heures aux réacteurs, je ne sais pas s'il me reste assez temps pour faire mon propre transfert.

- Q-quoi?!

Wheatley descendit de l'ascenseur et rejoignit Chell.

- M-mais alors vous…

La femme reprit le papier qui était tombé sur le sol et griffonna de nouveau puis la tendit au châtain. Il lut brièvement la phrase puis regarda Chell comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser ou qu'elle s'était transformée en Cave Johnson lui-même.

- T-tu es certaine?

Une fois certain que Chell semblait en plein faculté de ses moyens il se tourna vers GLaDOS. Comment pouvait-il dire non à la femme à ses côtés? Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait, impossible. Et si son propre pardon s'accordait à celle qui avait tenté de tous les tuer, que pouvait-il dire?

- Elle d-dit qu'elle ne part pas d'ici sans vous trois et donc vous dépêcher de n-nous dire quoi faire pour vous sortir d'ici en vie.

GLaDOS se pencha et frôla pratiquement le visage de Chell, la scrutant.

- Petite idiote…

Les quatre êtres présents sursautèrent devant la voix presque humaine de l'IA, humaine et… émue?

Redevenue aussitôt normale GLaDOS recula et ordonna aux deux robots de la débrancher en faisant bien attention. En quelques minutes les trois être robotiques avaient quitté la pièce, suivis de près par le duo.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et oubliez pas, les reviews sont la base de l'alimentation de la personne qui écrit!_

_Pour le concours, je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de difficulté à choisir, vu que deux personnes seulement on posté une review *et une n'a même ps dit sa réplique préférée snif*. Dans tout les cas, Black Cat XD et Framboize méritent leur one-shot, donc dites-moi ce que vous souhaitez par review ou mp!_

_Merci a pookie pookie d'être ma beta!_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: Transfert**

Une fois branchée au mur, GLaDOS illumina la pièce. Dans un coin trônait l'appareil que Wheatley eut un frisson en reconnaissant, l'IA ouvrit le mur et fit venir trois lits. Les lumières clignotèrent de nouveau, inquiétant robots comme humains. Posant son optique jaune sur Bleu et Orange, GLaDOS leur ordonna se brancher à la machine imposante, les rabrouant vertement quand ils hésitèrent.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, faites-le!

Voyant les deux robots testeurs s'emmêler dans les câbles, Chell s'approcha et tira doucement sur ceux-ci, tentant de trouver les prises, l'air concentré. Les deux robots, surpris et effrayés la laissèrent agir et furent branchés en quelques minutes. La femme se tourna alors vers GLaDOS, main sur les hanches, attendant la prochaine étape.

- Quittez cette pièce.

Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, Chell continua de fixer GLaDOS.

- Vous ne voulez pas voir ce qui va se passer, vraiment. Idiot, emmène la muette dehors.

- Luv, e-elle a surement ses raisons.

Secouant la tête, la femme recula et s'appuya contre le mur, impassible. Wheatley, posa doucement sa main sur elle, l'air craintif, n'ajoutant que plus de curiosité face à ce qui allait se passer.

- Je savais que tu aimais tuer des choses, mais je ne savais pas que tu aimais les voir souffrir. Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces stupidités humaines. Initiation de la procédure de transfert.

Sans délai les deux robots se mirent à trembler et crier dans leur propre langage. Horrifiée, tout comme Wheatley, Chell s'approcha d'eux pour les débrancher, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

- Ne touchez à rien, vous pourriez détruire leur esprit. Si l'imbécile a pu y survivre, ils y survivront aussi. N'oubliez pas qu'ensuite ce sera mon tour…

Wheatley avait subi cela? Il avait hurlé comme eux? Tremblante, la brune se rapprocha de l'ancien robot et lui attrapa la main, tournant le dos à la souffrance qu'elle entendait.

Wheatley se laissa mener hors de la pièce, muet de stupeur et une fois la porte fermée, les cris continuèrent de se faire entendre. Chell se laissa choir sur le sol, rapidement suivit par le châtain. Se tenant toujours la main, ils attendirent que les cris arrêtent. Chell couvrant parfois ses oreilles, tremblante.

- Horrible. La sensation est h-horrible. On a l'imp-pression d'être en feu.

Relevant sa tête, elle fixa les yeux bleus de son allié qui dégluti, frissonnant.

- Terrible, vraiment. Elle doit être complètement désespérée pour se faire ça à elle-même.

Fouillant dans sa poche, Chell attrapa le bout de papier et le crayon puis écrivit quelques lignes, finissant de remplir l'espace. Une fois fini, elle le montra à Wheatley.

- D'autres sphères? Il y en avait bien q-quelque unes, mais la plupart ont été détruites ou envoyées dans l'espace. Les autres, je ne sais pas. Mais si _**Elle**_ prend la peine de transférer les deux autres avant elle, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas g-grand espoir qu'il reste…

Le simple fait d'imaginer la sphère d'aventure, d'espace et de faits, perdus, seuls dans l'immensité, donna des remords à l'ancien robot. Chell secoua la tête, tentant vainement d'oublier qu'elle avait envoyé, il y avait bien longtemps, plusieurs sphères dans l'incinérateur. En sachant qu'ils étaient humains à la base, les aurait-elle sauvé ? Ne pouvant pas répondre à sa propre question, elle baissa la tête. Ils avaient tous fait d'horribles choses pour survivre en ce lieu maudit.

Les cris stoppèrent brusquement, les sortants de leurs réflexions et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Dépêchez-vous, entrez et débranchez ces deux carcasses. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à transférer, sinon nous manquerions de temps.

Avec une certaine hésitation, ils entrèrent dans la pièce surchauffée où une odeur de plastique fondu flottait dans l'air. Les deux robots étaient immobiles, fumants et leurs optiques étaient éteints.

- Eurk.

Wheatley quitta la pièce en vitesse, empêchant les autres de le voir vomir ses tripes. Chell regarda GLaDOS, remarquant que l'optique de celle-ci n'était plus qu'un minuscule point jaune.

-Dépêche-toi, psychopathe.

Les câbles étaient brûlants sous ses doigts et elle dut s'y prendre à quelques reprises pour réussir à déloger le métal. Avec délicatesse, elle traina les deux robots dans un coin puis se tourna vers son ennemie.

- Hé bien c'est l'heure de vérité, monstre. Vas-tu me laisser là et partir avec ces trois-là ou ton humanité te forcera-t-elle à m'aider?

L'ignorant, Chell commença à débrancher GLaDOS et la déposa sans cérémonie tout près des connecteurs. Celle-ci resta silencieuse, observant le visage de l'humaine qui peinait à soulever la masse de fils nécessaire.

- Pourquoi?

La question était valable, mais Chell haussa les épaules avant de pointer l'IA, faire un cœur avec ses mains et toqua contre le métal blanc.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai un cœur alors que j'ai tenté de te tuer? Tu es folle ma parole!

La femme secoua la tête, brancha un dernier fil, se pencha vers l'optique qui la scrutait et se racla la gorge durement avant de chuchoter d'une voix cassée.

- Pas toi. Caroline.

Alors que l'optique s'agrandissait de surprise, Chell pressa le bouton vert situé à côté d'elle, arrachant un hurlement identique à celui que GLaDOS avait poussé il n'y avait pas si longtemps, quand elle avait été arrachée de force à son châssis. Sans un dernier regard, la brune s'approcha des lits à l'entrée de la pièce. À l'intérieur du premier se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait à peine être adulte, son visage jeune se tordant parfois suite à un spasme. Ses cheveux roux emmêlés entouraient un visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Regardant les trois corps, tous étaient aussi maigres que Wheatley. Le second lit contenait un jeune homme, à peu près du même âge que la fille, peut-être même plus jeune malgré le fait qu'il était plus grand qu'elle. Ses cheveux noirs partaient en tous sens et elle remarqua un petit grain de beauté sur sa joue gauche. Si jeunes. Aperture était vraiment un lieu horrible.

Un gémissement se fit entendre malgré les hurlements de GLaDOS et Wheatley s'approcha d'elle, couvrant ses oreilles avec ses mains.

- Luv! J-je crois que je vais mourir! Je viens de me v-vider et j'ai mal au t-tuyau qui permet de respirer et manger!

Secouant la tête, elle prit la main de Wheatley, lui indiquant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Même si elle-même se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait debout après tant d'émotions en un si court laps de temps.

Elle se pencha alors sur le dernier lit, observant le visage familier. Caroline était étendue, le visage tendu par la douleur créée par le transfert. Quelques petites rides apparaissaient au coin des yeux alors que le visage se tordait de douleur. Le châtain se pencha à ses côtés.

- C'est s-son corps d'origine?

Chell glissa doucement un doigt sur le front de GLaDOS, dégageant une mèche brune puis soupira avant de se relever. Serrant doucement le coude de son allié, l'épaule étant trop haute, elle se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux noir et commença à le soulever, indiquant à Wheatley de faire pareil avec la rousse.

Ils iraient les déposer dans la salle de contrôle puis Chell reviendrait attendre et chercher GLaDOS. Wheatley la regarda s'éloigner d'eux d'un pas vif, le laissant seul avec les deux anciens robots testeurs, toujours inconscients. Épuisé, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre. Merci à ma beta, pookie pookie!_

_Vous pouvez aussi jeter un coup d'oeil au oneshot que j'ai écrit pour Black Cat XD comme promit durant le concours et j'ai nommé Infos. N'ayant pas eut de réponses au dernier chapitre la part de Framboize, je repars une nouvelle fois le concours, souhaitant plus de participation cette fois-ci haha._

_Donc, très simple. Vous postez une review contenant votre réplique préférée du jeu et devenez automatiquement éligible! Deux personnes choisies au hasard gagneront donc un oneshot avec les personnages de leur choix! Bonne chance à tous!_


	6. Chapitre 5

Suivant les hurlements, Chell retourna dans la pièce de transfert. Un mal de tête s'installait alors que le son robotique produit par GLaDOS agressait ses tympans.

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent lentement et la fatigue la rattrapait pendant qu'elle tripotait son bras encore en attelle, tentant vainement de savoir à quel point celui-ci était brisé.

Les cris stoppèrent, la sortant de sa torpeur. Sans perdre un moment, elle se dirigea vers le dernier corps étendu. En quelques instants, la femme attrapa le corps inconscient, enleva le bandeau de métal et la mit sur son dos, grimaçant, en forçant sur son bras douloureux. Après une légère hésitation, elle arracha les fusils à portail aux corps inanimés des deux robots de test, non sans frissonner. Elle les attacha sur elle avec les manches de son habit puis commença à courir le plus vite possible.

Une fois presque rendue dans la salle principale, les lumières commencèrent à lâcher les unes après les autres. Paniquant, elle se mit à courir de plus belle, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui la parcourait et sa fatigue générale. Dérapant légèrement, elle entra dans la salle, siffla le plus fort qu'elle put, réveillant Wheatley.

- Quoi?

Sans ménagement, Chell lâcha le corps de Caroline dans l'ascenseur puis commença à tirer celui de P-Body vers elle. Comprenant que le temps était compté, le châtain emmena celui d'Atlas. Alors qu'ils allaient embarquer à leur tour, les yeux de GLaDOS ouvrirent. Celle-ci grimaça, toussa longuement, les surprenant. Relevant finalement le regard vers eux, elle tenta de marmonner quelque chose, abandonna et leva faiblement une main et pointa quelque chose derrière eux.

Chell se tourna pour voir deux cubes ainsi que plusieurs sacs. Exaspérée, elle poussa Wheatley dans l'ascenseur et lui fit signe de monter sans elle.

- Pas question! T-tu es folle?

Croisant les bras, elle pointa les objets et l'espace déjà réduit du petit habitacle avec son menton d'un geste brusque. C'était déjà un miracle que quatre humains puissent y entrer, cinq à la limite, mais si on y ajoutait les cubes et les sacs, impossible. Abdiquant, Wheatley laissa la porte de verre se fermer et l'ascenseur commença à monter. Les mains posées sur le verre, il regarda la femme devenir de plus en plus petite puis disparaitre quand un mur vint bloquer sa vision.

Le centre vibra une nouvelle fois alors que les lumières faiblissaient, pour celles qui étaient encore allumées. Après une éternité l'ascenseur réapparut. N'hésitant pas, elle attrapa les deux cubes, les posa un par-dessus l'autre dans l'ascenseur et ajouta les sacs. Une fois montée les portes se fermèrent et le sol s'éloigna rapidement. La lumière s'éteignit, la laissant dans le noir pendant quelques instants puis une lumière chaude apparut au-dessus d'elle, une grande ombre se dessinant puis l'ascenseur se bloqua à moitié encore enfoncé dans le sol. Après avoir forcé pendant quelques minutes sur les portes, Chell pu passer les sacs puis les deux cubes à Wheatley et s'extirper à son tour, fusil portail à la main.

- Fou, tout simplement fou! Une salle remplie de tourelles et une gigantesque! Tu as vu?

Secouant la tête négativement, la brune leva le regard au ciel, fixant le soleil qui se commençait à se coucher. L'air était tiède, doux. Une brise les enveloppa, arrachant un sourire idiot à l'humaine alors qu'elle emplissait ses poumons d'air pur.

Une fois sortis de la petite cabane de fer, la porte se ferma d'elle-même, un lourd verrou se faisant entendre. La lumière commençait déjà à décliner. GLaDOS avait perdu connaissance de nouveau, laissant trois personnes inanimées sur leur dos.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les sacs qu'_**Elle**_ semblait tant vouloir?

La question était pertinente. Voyant que de toute façon ils n'iraient nulle part ce soir-là, Chell s'assit sur le sol, ouvrant les sacs, Wheatley s'installant à ses côtés, curieux.

- Tu as remarqué? Je ne bégaye plus! C'est génial non? Je croyais que c'était un malfonctionnement de ce corps, mais il semblerait qu'à force de pratiquer, je peux contrôler cette bouche et les trucs qui permettent aux humains de parler! Je dois être une espèce de génie pour avoir compris comment cela fonctionnait si vite tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu de bras ni de jambes et selon ce que je sais, les petits humains prennent des années à parler et marcher!

Ignorant le flot de paroles, Chell vida le contenu devant elle. Des bottes à ressort, de l'eau, un peu de nourriture, des couvertures, des bouts de papier avec des photos de chacun d'entre eux…

Wheatley attrapa celui avec son propre visage.

- Wheatley Pendleton? J'ai un nom de famille? Étrange… Mais bon, si c'était mon corps avant, il y a bien dû avoir deux humains qui m'ont créé à la base.

Chell attrapa celui qui était le sien. Son visage, visiblement plus jeune lui souriait.

- Chell Gister? Pas mal! C'est ton vrai nom?

Haussant les épaules, elle regarda brièvement les trois autres. Perséphone Daref, James Covington et finalement Caroline Johnson. Un léger ricanement secoua Chell devant l'ironie du nom de GLaDOS. Laissant tomber les papiers, elle tendit la plus grande paire de botte à ressort à Wheatley et voyant qu'il était encore incapable de dextérité, l'aida à les mettre une fois qu'elle lui avait mis des chaussettes. Les pieds de l'homme étaient glacés. La lumière déclinant rapidement à présent, la femme tira tous les vêtements, couvertures et commença à envelopper ceux qui étaient inconscient. Une fois fait, elle serra les objets qui trainaient sur le sol puis prit la dernière couverture, se rapprocha de Wheatley et le força à s'étendre.

- Tu veux que je me mette en mode veille? Mais… toi? Tu n'as de couverture! Tu n'as pas besoin de te reposer?

Haussant les épaules, elle lui tourna le dos, surveillant les environs. Après quelques instants, elle vint s'asseoir près de l'homme qui la regardait avec insistance.

- Tu vas avoir froid… Et tu n'as pas dormi depuis… longtemps! Allez, on est en sécurité non? Nous somme dehors, en sécurité! Regarde le ciel!

Profitant du moment d'inattention de la brune, il enveloppa celle-ci dans ses longs bras et la força à s'étendre.

- Allez, repose-toi. C'est dangereux pour les humains de ne pas dormir. Et de toute façon, je sais que tu as le sommeil léger, un mouvement de caméra te réveille.

Son visage se plissa, l'air effrayé et horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne voulais pas, désolé! Arg, je suis un imbécile…

Chell posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du châtain, le faisant taire et hocha la tête, l'air de dire qu'il n'avait certainement pas tort.

Partageant la couverture, les deux alliés s'endormirent rapidement, la nuit passant paisiblement, quelques criquets chantant parfois, réveillant brusquement la femme qui se rendormait presque aussitôt, réconfortée malgré elle par la chaleur dégagée par Wheatley.

La brune se réveilla à l'aube, le chant d'un oiseau la sortant de son sommeil. Elle vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose bouger, la faisant se lever brusquement. Un long ronflement se fit entendre de la part de Wheatley, la faisant rigoler malgré elle alors qu'elle se dirigea vers les trois autres. P-Body se débattait avec sa couverture, tentant vainement d'en sortir, complètement emmêlé.

Lui faisant un signe de se calmer, Chell aida la rousse à sortir du tissu. La rouquine commença à fixer ses bras, ses jambes, puis tâta son visage avec des mains maladroites, l'air émerveillée. Un grognement se fit entendre de la part du garçon aux cheveux noir, attirant son attention. Laissant P-body aider son compagnon, Chell se dirigea vers GLaDOS qui semblait peu à peu se réveiller. Se laissant tomber sur le sol, la femme encore en habits de test observa son ennemie sortir de son sommeil. Celle-ci fixa le ciel rosé, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais se crispa quand elle entendit le chant de l'oiseau qui ne devait pas être loin. Au bout d'un moment, elle tourna la tête et la remarqua, une moue apparaissant sur son visage. Après quelques marmonnements, elle réussit à dire :

-A-a-arrête de me r-regarder comme ça psy-psychopathe. Est-ce q-que tout le monde a p-pu sortir? Pas que ça m'importe, m-mais c'est une donnée non négligeable.

Chell hocha la tête et leva sa main, montrant ses cinq doigts.

- Et l-les cubes? Les s-sacs?

Levant le pouce, la brune se releva pour réveiller Wheatley. La journée serait longue, elle le sentait déjà…

* * *

_Avec l'espoir que vous ayez aimé! ;) les reviews sont toujours appréciées, n'oubliez pas! Parlant de reviews, Caori, tu te mérites un oneshot de ton choix, avec les persos que tu veux! Laisse-moi juste un petit mot pour me dire ce que tu souhaites! Et oui, Well well well. Welcome TO MY LAIR, je l'adore aussi haha, l'intonation est géniale. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!_

_Black Cat, mais oui il a encore changé... l'aime moyennement..._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Libres**

Ils étaient libres, mais complètement perdus dans un champ de blé qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Wheatley s'occupait des deux plus jeunes, leur expliquant comment marcher, manger, avec grand renfort de gestes, arrachant des rires aux deux autres. Chell s'occupait de GLaDOS. Celle-ci se débrouillait la plupart du temps seule laissant à Chell la liberté de faire l'inventaire. Elle devait se l'avouer, sans aucunes ressources pour survivre, ils auraient eu du mal. Mais la prévoyance de l'intelligence artificielle leur permettait de pouvoir y aller à leur rythme. Après un moment, GLaDOS vint s'asseoir non loin, buvant une gorgée d'eau, s'attirant un regard courroucé.

- Donc, j'ai de nouveau droit au traitement de la psychopathe muette? Ou ta grande bonté d'âme s'est éteinte une fois sortie du centre?

Chell releva la tête, fonçant les sourcils. GLaDOS laissa un sourire moqueur éclairer son visage puis sembla quelque peu désolée.

- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose, suivant le fait que tu ne m'as pas laissé m'éteindre seule.

Se frottant les tempes, elle soupira, l'air en conflit intérieur. Attachant ses cheveux, la brune observa son ennemie. Elle apprenait plus vite que Wheatley, ou les deux plus jeunes, balançait d'une humeur à l'autre et semblait en possession de ses moyens malgré sa maigreur et la fatigue évidente.

- Caroline est là, n'est-ce pas?

Relevant la tête brusquement, GLaDOS observa Chell.

-Tu parles réellement?

Sans rien dire de plus, Chell lança une paire de botte à ressort à la femme plus âgée et se dirigea vers les trois autres, donnant les dernières bottes aux plus jeunes. Tapotant le dos de Wheatley, elle lui fit signe d'attraper un sac, encourageant les autres à faire de même sans dire un seul mot. Une fois son propre sac prit, celui qui contenait l'eau et donc le plus lourd, elle commença à marcher. Sans hésitation elle donna le deuxième fusil à portail à la rousse, lui pointant un des deux cubes, utilisant le sien pour soulever l'autre.

- Incroyable. Nous allons donc de l'avant! Vers ce monde que nous ne connaissons pas! Je me demande où sont les autres humains.

- La ferme idiot, je ne veux pas t'entendre jacasser durant la marche.

Soudainement enragé, Wheatley se tourna brusquement vers GLaDOS, l'attrapant par les épaules, arrachant un cri à la femme.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot, un imbécile ou stupide! Vous par contre vous l'êtes, en m'insultant alors que je ne suis plus grand et plus fort que vous à présent. Vous n'êtes plus toute puissante! Vous n'êtes plus sur votre trône, vous devez apprendre à respecter les autres, même s'ils sont plus petits et plus faibles que vous!

P-body et Atlas tentèrent vainement de libérer GLaDOS de la poigne de Wheatley, Chell regardant la scène avec effroi. Le châtain remarqua l'expression de son allié, prit une grande inspiration et réalisa son geste. Lâchant sans hésitation GLaDOS qui tomba sur le sol, grimaçante de douleur, Wheatley recula de quelques pas.

- Je… non…

Il se tourna vers Chell qui recula de quelques pas, effrayée malgré elle par ce côté de lui, lui rappelant trop le Wheatley qui avait pris le contrôle du centre, tentant de la tuer.

- Luv, non, je ne voulais pas, mais elle n'arrête pas de me crier des insultes! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal!

Relevée et examinant ses épaules avec des yeux étrangement brillants, GLaDOS dit d'une voix venimeuse :

- Très bien, je ne t'insulterai plus. Mais on voit très bien ton côté humain qui ressort. Félicitation. Une psychopathe et un violent. Quelle humanité!

Couverte de poussière, elle dépassa l'homme, suivit par Orange et Bleu qui évitèrent précautionneusement le châtain. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Chell se remit à marcher aussi, lui faisant signe de venir. Anéanti, Wheatley resta derrière le groupe le restant de la journée, s'éloignant quand ils faisaient une pause pour manger. Vers la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils allaient se préparer pour la nuit, Chell le ramena vers eux pour des raisons de sécurités mais aussi parce qu'elle voyait qu'il s'en voulait clairement. GLaDOS leur tourna le dos, boudant vraisemblablement. La brune aida les deux plus jeunes à se couvrir puis revint vers Wheatley avec la dernière couverture, se couchant près de lui. Le châtain soupira longuement, réconforté par sa présence, avant de dire en chuchotant :

- Je m'en veux de m'être emporté. Je lui ai fait mal et je suis descendu à son niveau. Mais je lui en voulais tellement... J'ai perdu notion de ce que je faisais.

Pressant doucement le bras de l'homme, Chell se tourna vers lui, souriante et leva le bras pour lui caresser la joue avec délicatesse. Elle sembla hésiter un moment, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, avant de secouer la tête et fermer les yeux, laissant Wheatley quelque peu surprit.

La nuit passa rapidement et au matin ils se remirent en route après avoir mangé. Vers la mi-journée, Chell les fit stopper alors qu'un bruit se faisait entendre au loin. Elle se mit à courir et tomba sur une route, un véhicule s'approchant au loin. Faisant de grands mouvements de son bras valide, elle attira visiblement l'attention du conducteur. Elle entendit les autres s'approcher alors que le camion s'arrêtait. La fenêtre côté conducteur se baissa, laissant apparaitre un homme bedonnant, barbu à l'air inquiet.

- Bonjour à vous mes p'tite dames et messieurs. Vous êtes bien loin de la ville! Qu'est vous faites ici? Et dans quel état vous êtes! Bon sang de bon soir, vous êtes tous maigre à faire peur!

GLaDOS s'avança et prit la parole, devançant Wheatley.

- Nous étions en expédition pour observer les étoiles, mais nous nous sommes égarés. Nous cherchions notre chemin depuis une éternité.

- Les étoiles hein? Dans ces accoutrements? Faites-moi pas rire. Enfin c'est pas mes affaires ! Je le reconnais moi ce genre de costume et si vous imitez ces fous dans les champs, grand bien vous en fasse! Mais vous n'avez pas pensé à apporter un GPS?

Le conducteur éclata de rire avant de tapoter sa portière.

- Ah là là, ça veut vivre la grande aventure mais ça ne sait pas survivre dans un champ! Vous voulez retourner en ville? Allez, montez en arrière, j'y allais justement!

Éberlués, le groupe s'installa dans la benne arrière, cachant les fusils portails dans leurs sacs, les cubes enveloppés dans des couvertures, soudains plus soucieux de leur apparence.

Wheatley fut le premier à parler une fois que le camion eut repris sa route.

- Mais, ils ont quoi nos vêtements? Je les trouve bien moi. Ils cachent ce qu'ils ont à cacher, nous protègent du froid et les couleurs sont sympa!

Chell soupira et pointa le logo d'Aperture bien en évidence sur chacun de leurs vêtements puis attrapa le sac qu'Atlas portait pour vérifier les vêtements qu'ils possédaient. Grognant en voyant que toutes les pièces avaient le logo, elle leva les yeux au ciel. GLaDOS se renfrogna et dit hautainement :

- Je n'ai pas choisi les vêtements, j'ai réuni ceux qui n'avaient pas brulé, c'est tout. Soyez heureux que vous ne soyez pas nus.

Elle épousseta sa propre robe beige et tira légèrement sur le petit foulard rouge qui entourait son cou. Chell regarda les autres. P-body portait une tunique blanche tachée depuis longtemps et des pantalons gris. Atlas et Wheatley portaient tous les deux des pantalons noirs et des chemises blanches. Elle-même portait son propre habit de test. Bien entendu tout arboraient fièrement le logo Aperture à un endroit ou un autre. Un autre point qui pouvait porter à confusion était leurs bottes à ressort. Sur une femme elles pouvaient passer inaperçues, mais sur Wheatley et Atlas, elles faisaient tâche. Surtout sur Wheatley, vu qu'elles l'agrandissaient de plusieurs centimètres. Atlas et P-body marmonnaient dans leur propre langage, riant parfois puis la rousse leva un bras, toute excitée. Le groupe vit au loin se profiler des bâtiments, des tours et un immense pont.

Ils arrivaient enfin en ville, impressionnés et même les cris de Wheatley, paniqué alors qu'ils traversaient le pont, ne purent rendre la situation moins incroyable.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! J'avoue que je suis quelque peu déçue du très bas nombre de reviews que je reçois, comparé au nombre de clics que j'ai, mais bon... Hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me fait tellement plaisir quand j'en vois!_

_Merci à pookie pookie pour sa correction,_

_Et vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil au prix de Caori sous le nom de ''Adio'', un petit oneshot triste! Bonne semaine!_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Les cubes**

Le conducteur les avait laissé aux abords de la ville et était parti en leur disant au revoir. Wheatley se tourna vers Chell, attendant la suite des évènements pendant que les deux plus jeunes se tournaient vers GLaDOS. La plus vieille regarda autour d'elle, semblant reconnaitre quelques bâtiments, se surprenant elle-même.

- Je connais cet endroit. Marquette je crois.

- C'est quoi une Marquette?

Levant les yeux au ciel, GLaDOS expliqua :

- Marquette, c'est le nom de cette ville. Michigan, c'est l'état américain où nous nous trouvons. Et les États-Unis, c'est le pays où nous sommes. Est-ce que c'est trop compliqué pour toi? Hum… Si… si je me rappelle bien, l'humaine dont je suis issue vivait ici à un moment de sa vie.

Wheatley sembla surprit.

- Vous vous rappelez de votre vie humaine?

GLaDOS resta silencieuse et se mit à marcher, suivit par les autres.

- Heureusement que vous n'avez pas laissé les cubes là-bas, ils seront très important dans un futur proche. Pareil pour les papiers présents dans les sacs. D'ailleurs, prenez chacun celui avec votre visage, ce sont vos preuve d'identités. Ils sont vieux et certainement plus valide, mais mieux vaut ça que rien du tout. En premier lieu, nous devons nous trouver un logis. Bien que cela me déplaise, nous serons plus en sécurité si nous restons ensemble, du moins jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement.

Chell hocha la tête, d'accord avec cette idée. Elle-même ne reconnaissait rien dans cette étrange ville et les autres semblaient encore plus perdus. Si GLaDOS n'avait qu'une infime connaissance de ce lieu, c'était un bon début et elle se sentait à l'aise à l'idée de laisser la plus vieille décider. S'ils étaient en danger, elle réagirait, sinon, elle lui laisserait le champ libre. GLaDOS commença à se diriger vers une ruelle, faisant signe aux autres de la suivre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle libéra un des cubes de la couverture qui le recouvrait et pressa dans un ordre spécifique les différentes pièces du logo d'Aperture. Sous leurs yeux étonnés, le haut du cube s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre des paquets de papier verts. Elle en sorti quelques-uns avant de refermer le cube.

- Ceci est de l'argent. Ç'est ce qui permet aux gens d'acheter ce qu'ils ont besoin pour vivre. Ils échangent ces papiers pour de la nourriture, leur logis, les vêtements… tout.

Tendant plusieurs billets à chacune des personnes présentes, elle continua d'un ton plus doux :

- Ne dites jamais combien vous avez sur vous, ça attire les voleurs. Cet argent était une sécurité que m'a laissée un homme que j'ai beaucoup apprécié dans le passé donc dépensez le intelligemment.

Regardant Chell envelopper le cube avec précaution, elle ajouta :

- Je vais aller voir le bottin téléphonique que j'ai vu plus loin pour une agence de logement avec Orange et Bleu. Pendant ce temps, vas avec la grande tige acheter des vêtements plus appropriés. Même s'ils ne sont pas tout à fait à notre taille, ce sera mieux que de se balader avec ce logo sur nous. Je n'ai pas trop aimé la remarque de cet homme tout à l'heure.

Le groupe se sépara alors, GLaDOS se dirigeant vers la cabine téléphonique avec Atlas et P-body, Chell et Wheatley se dirigeant vers une rue marchande. Forçant le châtain à se concentrer et arrêter de regarder partout avec un air béat et idiot, Chell entra dans une boutique. Relativement vide, celui-ci semblait séparé en deux sections, une pour homme et l'autre pour femme. Ne perdant pas un instant, la femme se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait une jolie blonde.

- Bonjour! Bienvenu chez Getz's, comment puis-je vous aider?

Wheatley, occupé à regarder les différents vêtements ne daigna même pas relever les yeux des vêtements pour bébé qu'il observait, laissant Chell, muette, devant la vendeuse qui semblait soudainement mal à l'aise. La brune attrapa un stylo trainant sur le comptoir et pointa sa gorge, mimant qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Soudainement plus compréhensive, la vendeuse lui tendit une feuille où Chell écrit un simple mensonge.

- Vos bagages se sont perdus et vous vous retrouvez avec seulement vos portefeuilles et ce que vous avez sur le dos? Mais c'est affreux! Ma pauvre, attendez, on va faire une trousse pour chacun des membres de votre groupe, venez avec moi. Pour votre petit-ami, il va falloir aller dans la section grande taille par contre, il est très grand. Il pourrait se remplumer par contre…

Chell secoua la tête énergétiquement, les joues roses.

- Ce n'est pas votre petit ami? Excusez-moi…

En un peu plus qu'une heure, la blonde l'aida à choisir des vêtements de base pour chacun des membres du groupe. Wheatley n'arrêtant pas de geindre quand la blonde lui faisait essayer différents pantalons ou chandails.

- Mais c'est une torture! Et celui-ci gratte horriblement, la couleur est affreuse et les manches sont trop courtes!

Rigolant silencieusement Chell lui montra que c'était voulu, que c'était un t-shirt.

À la caisse, Chell manqua de billets vert et du en prendre à Wheatley, habillé d'un jean et d'un chandail gris. Elle-même avait enfin quitté son habit de test et portait des jeans avec une camisole noire et une veste brune. Il avait fallu qu'elle se batte légèrement avec la châtain, mais elle avait enfin réussi à lui enlever les bottes à ressort pour lui mettre des converses. Remerciant la blonde de son aide, le duo quitta la boutique avec de nombreux sacs contenant des vêtements et certaines nécessités comme des brosses et des chaussures.

Voyant au loin le trio qui les attendait, Wheatley ajouta :

- Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dû essayer tant de vêtements alors qu'eux ne souffriront pas de cette expérience. Et tu la laisses, _**Elle**_, appeler pour trouver un logis? Je passe pour le grand méchant quand j'attrape une personne par les épaules, mais _**Elle**_ fait ce qu'elle veut, nous insulte et on la laisse faire? Il y a une donnée que je n'ai pas et je n'aime pas ça du tout, luv.

Chell soupira puis sourit doucement à Wheatley, son expression lui indiquant clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, qu'elle serait là avec lui. L'ancienne sphère n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils étaient de nouveau devant le reste du groupe.

- Je vois que vous avez compris le principe de l'argent aisé. Surtout pour le dépenser.

GLaDOS attrapa un des sacs, observant le contenu.

- Ils ont l'air tout à fait banal. Parfait. J'ai réussi à contacter une agence de location et nous avons rendez-vous avec un de leurs agents demain. Pour le moment nous devons trouver un logis pour la nuit. Si ma mémoire est exacte, il existe plusieurs lieux fait pour ce genre de situation. Fouillant dans le bottin, elle tomba sur une page rempli d'hôtel, motel et auberges.

Notant le plus proche, elle laissa le soin aux autres de prendre les nombreux sacs ainsi que les deux cubes, soudainement beaucoup plus traités avec douceur. Heureusement l'hôtel choisi par GLaDOS n'était pas très loin, chargé comme ils étaient le chemin fut laborieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, la plus vieille se dirigea au comptoir d'accueil et en quelques minutes le groupe se retrouva avec deux chambres. Un bagagiste attrapa leurs nombreux sacs et les suivit, discutant avec Wheatley. Une fois devant leurs chambres, GLaDOS donna un billet vert à l'homme qui parut surprit, fit un énorme sourire et déclara que s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, ils n'avaient qu'à appeler. GLaDOS le stoppa et lui dit du ton sans réplique qu'il aurait un autre billet de même valeur s'il lui rapportait les journaux des derniers jours ainsi que l'édition du jour. L'homme sembla surprit de la demande puis acquiesça, les laissant seuls. Sans hésitation la plus âgée poussa la rousse et le garçon dans une des deux chambres, laissant Chell et Wheatley dans la deuxième.

* * *

_Voici voilà, le chapitre est là. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!  
Merci à Pookie Pookie pour sa correction!  
Caori, comme je t'ai dit dans le mp, n'hésite pas! Et ouais, Wheatley à ressorts rend les gens heureux... étrange... XD  
Black Cat, je sais, je sais! Pauvre grande échalote hein?_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau.**

Chell entra dans la pièce, respirant avec délice l'odeur de tissus propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Wheatley en plan.

- Hey, où vas-tu luv? Ne-ne me laisse pas seul!

Chell sorti la tête de l'encadrement et lui tira la langue, fermant la porte ensuite.

- Luv! Allez! Ce n'est pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans?

Ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur une Chell à moitié déshabillée. La brune attrapa un des savons et lui lança, puis lui lança différents objets qui lui tombaient sous la main.

- Aouch, mais aille, mais, mais, arrête, mais stop!

La porte se ferma sur son nez, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Note à moi-même, ne pas ouvrir de porte quand on vient de me faire une grimace…

Tâtant son nez, il entendit de l'eau couler puis une sorte de jet. Horrifié, il se précipita vers la porte, criant :

- Luv! Luv, j'entends de l'eau, c'est dangereux! Sort de là, l'eau vas te faire court-circuiter!

La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une GLaDOS qui visiblement n'appréciait pas le bruit venant de leur chambre.

- Vas-tu cesser ce vacarme? La psychopathe se lave selon ce que j'entends et elle fait bien. Toi qui te plaignais que les humains sentaient mauvais, tu ne t'es pas senti depuis ton réveil dans ce corps. Un humain doit se laver. Et tu vas y passer aussi.

- Mais c'est de l'eau! Les scientifiques m'avaient dit que si je touchais à de l'eau, je mourrais!

- Tu étais imperméable et étant humain l'eau n'est pas dangereuse à moins que tu ne tentes de la respirer. De toute manière je dois aller montrer aux autres comment faire. Tu demanderas à la ''muette'' de te montrer, je n'ai pas assez de patience pour toi. Au moins les deux autres m'écoutent.

La femme quitta la pièce, laissant Wheatley paniquer de plus en plus, convaincu qu'il allait mourir. Chell sorti de la salle de bain, propre et nette pour la première fois depuis aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, une longue serviette l'entourant. Le châtain la fixa, l'air incrédule.

- Tu es vivante! L'eau ne t'a pas tuée, _**Elle**_ avait dit vrai!?

Un rire échappa à Chell alors qu'elle lui pointa la salle de bain de sa main valide.

- Me laver? Mais je vais mourir!

Il rougit en baissant la tête.

- En plus je ne sais pas comment faire…

Chell rougit à son tour, mais pas pour les même raisons. Attrapant des vêtements aléatoire, elle retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et en ressorti habillée. Elle prit doucement la main de l'homme et l'entraina dans la salle de bain. Tout en faisant couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, Chell fit signe à Wheatley d'enlever ses vêtements, rouge comme une tomate.

- Luv, c'est normal que ton visage ait pris cette couleur?

Lui tapant légèrement le bras pour le faire taire, Chell l'aida à enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis se tourna alors que Wheatley enlevait son pantalon. Le morceau de vêtement vola à ses côtés rejoignant le reste.

- Et maintenant?

Les yeux fermés, elle se tourna vers lui, attrapa un bras à l'aveuglette et se dirigea de façon maladroite vers la salle de bain.

- Mais ouvre tes yeux, tu n'y vois rien, tu vas foncer dans le… lavabo…

En grognant, elle lui pointa le bain, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu veux que j'aille dans l'eau?

Elle hocha la tête puis poussa le bras qu'elle tenait toujours. Constatant qu'il n'y allait pas et qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit, Chell ouvrit un œil et rougit de plus belle. Wheatley lui tournait le dos et observait avec méfiance l'eau. Rassemblant tout son courage et sa détermination, la femme alla aux robinets et les ferma puis évitant de regarder le châtain lui fit signe d'embarquer dans le bain. Celui-ci obtempéra devant l'air si curieux de la brune.

- C'est chaud!

Se laissant glisser dans la baignoire, un léger soupir de contentement passa les lèvres de l'homme.

- Je me sens tout mou et ça fait du bien… C'est normal?

Hochant la tête, Chell, l'évitant toujours du regard, alla se poster derrière lui, attrapa une débarbouillette la trempa puis commença à frotter le dos de l'ancien robot qui ferma les yeux devant cette sensation si relaxante.

- Merci de m'aider. Ç'est tellement étrange tout cela. Il y a même pas une semaine j'étais certain que de l'eau me tuerait si j'y touchais et là je découvre que l'eau est extraordinaire, permet aux humains de vivre, de les laver et fait tellement de bien…

Chell continua de frotter les épaules de l'homme puis lui tendit le tissu. Hésitant au début, Wheatley commença à frotter par lui-même, tournant la tête vers la femme, tout heureux d'être capable de le faire. Sans perdre un instant, elle attrapa la petite bouteille de champoing présente et le verre de plastique sur le lavabo. Après avoir rempli le verre d'eau et le vidant sur la tête du châtain, elle posa du champoing dans les mains tendues de Wheatley. Reniflant la substance, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle commença alors à frotter ses propres cheveux en fermant les yeux pour lui montrer comment faire. Un peu de savon coula dans les yeux de l'ancien robot, lui arrachant des petits cris de douleur quand il les ouvrit. Chell lui essuya le visage après avoir vidé plusieurs verres d'eau sur la tête de l'homme et frotté vigoureusement de sa main valide pour enlever le savon. Toujours aussi rouge, Chell se leva pour quitter la salle de bain mais il l'arrêta d'une main mouillée, soudainement moins en confiance.

- Tu es certaine que l'eau ne me fera pas mal?

Par réflexe la brune se tourna vers lui pour hocher la tête, mais voyant ce qu'elle vit, elle ferma les yeux brusquement puis mimant à Wheatley de bien se laver partout, quitta la pièce se demandant comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation. Alors qu'elle quittait la salle de bain, elle tomba sur une GLaDOS, trempée de la tête aux pieds.

- Si tu as fini de montrer à l'idiot comment se laver, va-t'occuper des deux monstres qui sont dans ma propre salle de bain, sinon je vais les étrangler vu que je n'ai plus mes neurotoxines.

Appréhendant ce qu'elle allait y découvrir, Chell se dirigea vers l'autre chambre et tomba sur une salle de bain inondée. Les deux anciens robots testeurs riaient à gorge déployée, glissant dans l'eau, se lançant de la mousse comme deux gamins. Son arrivée coupa court les réjouissances, les deux plus jeunes rigolant moins tout à coup, inquiets. Chell les força à s'asseoir dans le bain, leur frotta les cheveux avec les restes de champoing, les rinça et leur montra comment laver le reste avec peu de détails. Heureusement pour elle, P-body et Atlas semblaient comprendre ses gestes mieux que Wheatley. Les évitant du regard, Chell leur pointa les serviettes puis leur fit signe de se sécher puis de ramasser leur dégât.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle retourna dans sa chambre, faisant signe à GLaDOS que tout était sous contrôle.

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne parles pas alors que tu en es capable? C'est vexant et rend la situation beaucoup plus compliqué qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

Haussant les épaules, Chell cogna à la porte de la salle de bain ou Wheatley était encore présent.

- Tout va bien Luv, mais j'ai fini de tout frotter! Est-ce que je peux sortir à présent? L'eau est moins agréable…

Fermant les yeux, Chell ouvrit la porte, attrapa à tâtons le bras de Wheatley, le tira pour le relever puis de mémoire attrapa une des grandes serviettes. Une fois qu'elle fut sure que Wheatley avait celle-ci en main, Chell se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fermes les yeux à chaque fois que je n'ai pas de vêtements? Tu faisais ça aussi à la boutique de vêtements. Je suis si laid?

L'intonation des paroles du châtain la firent frémir tellement il semblait malheureux.

- Tu n'es pas laid au contraire!

Horrifiée, Chell plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux ouverts de surprise. Trop surprit par le fait qu'elle venait de parler, Wheatley tenta d'avancer d'un pas mais glissa, tombant sur elle.

- Tu as parlé?!

Rouge comme une pivoine, Chell tenta de se dégager.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé? Tu n'as pas de dommages cérébraux?!

* * *

_Je suis désolée pour le délais, je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et me met de bonne humeur pour des jours!  
BlackcatXD, c'est normal et correct ça XD Les deux sont aussi attachant XD_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Idiot**

Chell tenta de se libérer du poids qui l'étouffait tout en pressant sur son bras en attelle.

- Tu parles?

Estomaqué, Wheatley resta étendu sur elle, ne pensant même pas à se relever.

-Tasse-toi, tu me fais mal.

Un rire sombre se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et leur porte de chambre claqua, les laissant réellement seuls. La brune se releva et posa son dos contre l'embrasure de la porte alors que Wheatley tenait faiblement la serviette contre lui, trempé et frissonnant.

- Pourquoi? C'est la seule question que je peux poser je suppose, pourquoi?

Chell frissonna et détourna le regard, s'avouant à elle-même qu'elle lui devait des explications, même si le fait de parler après tout ce temps était douloureux.

- C'était la seule chose que je choisissais. Ma seule liberté. Mes pensées, elles étaient à moi. Personne d'autre.

Wheatley souffla, encore choqué de l'entendre parler. Elle qui avait sauté quand il lui avait simplement demandé de dire le mot pomme!

- Je croyais que tu avais des dommages cérébraux! Je croyais que tu étais muette! Tu ne me faisais pas confiance?!

Chell regarda le visage de Wheatley, celui-ci tordu par la tristesse et l'incompréhension.

- Wheatley, j'étais enfermée dans un lieu où tout ce qui existait tentait de me tuer. Tu as été le premier être à vouloir m'aider, mais même à ce moment-là… Tu étais un robot, tu étais branché à cet endroit. Peut-être qu'elle écoutait, tapie dans l'ombre. Quand j'ai constaté qu'elle était vraiment éteinte, j'ai cru que je pourrais parler… Mais, ça a bloqué. Puis elle s'est réveillée… Et… quand tu as été corrompu par le châssis… ça m'a simplement prouvé que j'avais bien fait de ne pas parler… J'ai voulu te dire que tout était faux, que tout ce que GLaDOS disait était faux, mais… j'avais peur. Mon seul ami, le seul être en qui j'avais confiance… venait de me trahir.

Étouffant un sanglot, Chell se laissa glisser contre la moulure, les yeux embués puis laissa les larmes couler.

Le châtain la regarda un long moment puis s'approcha maladroitement, glissant un peu avec ses pieds humides. Se baissant à sa hauteur, il utilisa sa serviette pour essuyer les larmes de Chell qui détourna le regard en rougissant.

- Je suis tellement désolé luv… J'aimerais bien revenir en arrière, faire les choses différemment. C'est vrai. Et pas seulement parce que tu perds de l'eau par les yeux et que je me demande si tu vas mourir, là, en ce moment. Pardon d'avoir été tyrannique et monstrueux. Je suis vraiment navré…

Quelque chose sembla se briser en Chell alors qu'elle attrapa Wheatley pour le serrer contre elle, éclatant en sanglot. Paniqué, l'homme se raidit puis comprenant qu'elle ne l'attaquait pas, tenta d'imiter la brune en la serrant contre lui.

- On dit que les humains ont un point de rupture… On vient de trouver le tien je crois…

Tapotant doucement le dos de Chell qui pleurait sur son épaule, Wheatley regarda autour de lui, se demandant quoi faire. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Est-ce que tout vas bien?

Reconnaissant la voix du bagagiste, Wheatley répondit :

- L'autre chambre! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand quelqu'un perd de l'eau par les yeux? Je n'y comprends rien!

Aucune réponse ne vint de l'autre côté sauf le bruit d'une porte qui se referme ainsi qu'un très léger rire de la part de Chell. Les pleurs de celle-ci se calmèrent rapidement et elle desserra son étreinte. L'ancien robot regarda avec inquiétude la brune qui lui sourit doucement, essuyant une dernière larme.

- Merci…

Wheatley hocha la tête, un large sourire ornant son visage à présent alors qu'il attrapait les lunettes posées sur le rebord du bain. Se relevant, il attrapa la serviette et se la déposa sur le crane, pensant que cela le sècherait instantanément. Levée à son tour, Chell se détourna brusquement, rendant le grand perplexe.

- Si tu peux parler, dit-moi pourquoi tu te retournes dès que je n'ai pas de vêtements! Et aussi pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé avant… Ça aussi c'est une bonne question.

Frottant ses tempes d'une main, la brune lui dit :

- Trop proche. J'étais incertaine que ce soit vraiment fini… Que je sois libre. Et… pour l'autre question… Tu es nu. Normalement les humains ne se promènent pas nus devant les autres à moins d'être… dans une relation spéciale avec celle-ci. Un couple…

Sans attendre, il attrapa la serviette et s'en servit comme bouclier visuel.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant! Oh attend, je sais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant maintenant. Mais arg! Et… Tu m'as vu dans le bain! Et n'as rien fait! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

Chell lui fit signe de se taire, tapant du pied, rouge comme une tomate en revoyant les images dans sa tête.

- Il fallait que tu te laves et je devais te le montrer. Ce n'est rien de plus.

Laissant Wheatley en plan, elle se dirigea vers la chambre voisine, y retrouvant P-body et Atlas, sagement installés devant une télévision. GLaDOS ricana en la voyant entrer.

- Alors des problèmes au paradis?

Ne répondant pas, Chell s'installa sur le lit, attrapant un des journaux, les yeux encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. Semblant respecter son silence pour une fois, la plus vieille ne rajouta rien, occupée à lire elle aussi. Le semi silence, interrompu seulement par la télévision, le bruit des pages qui tournent et les sons de dérisions provenant de GLaDOS installèrent une sorte de calme dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Wheatley débarque, trébuchant sur Atlas et tombe sur le sol.

Dans leur langage propre, Atlas et P-body commencèrent à s'énerver contre le châtain qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Parlez plus lentement, je n'ai plus de décodeur moi! Je comprends à moitié!

GLaDOS releva le regard de son journal pour lui dire :

- Ils disent que tu es un poteau maladroit que selon les livres qu'ils ont trouvés dans le centre de relaxation longue durée, ah vous êtes allés vous.., les poteaux qui font des ennuis sont coupés puis balancés dans des feux de joie.

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de traduire, la plus vieille fixa Orange et Bleu.

- Quoi? Mais ça n'a aucun sens…

Chell se pencha de l'avant, laissant tomber le journal de la veille.

- Pourquoi ne savent-ils pas parler?

GLaDOS se tourna vers elle, l'air blasé.

- Ignorons le fait que tu as passé des années dans mon centre sans faire un son et répondons à ta question. Je les ai activés après ton réveil. Ils n'ont plus leur mémoire d'êtres humains et n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en créer en tant que robot. Ils avaient la programmation pour parler… Sauf que j'ai peut-être oublié de leur mettre le vocalisateur… Enfin bref, ils comprennent tous les mots, sauf qu'ils ne voient pas l'utilité de parler. Après tout, ils se comprennent bien entre eux et le besoin n'avais jamais été présent avant… maintenant.

P-body les regardait avec curiosité puis sourit, Atlas l'imitant rapidement. Wheatley tapa dans ses mains en s'exclamant :

- Laissez-moi faire, parler, c'est mon domaine!

* * *

_Voici voila, voilitou tralalala. Merci a pookie pookie pour sa traduction! Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, allez les gens, je vois vos clics, un petit coucou c'est pas long!_

_BlackcatXD, oui oui, laver Wheatley est une occupation très saine et je me dévoue entièrement. Mais il va me falloir un plus grand bain..._  
_Caori, ouais, il a du bien galérer pour rentrer ses grandes jambes! Alalala... je l'aurais bien lavé moi snif... Il est adorable haha. Et ouaiiissss la classe quoi!_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Sérénité**

GLaDOS avait appelé le service d'étage pour le repas du soir et ils étaient tous devant la table où se trouvait la nourriture à présent. La plus vieille attrapa une assiette et utilisa les pinces, s'attrapa une bonne portion de salade puis un peu de poisson. Chacun leur tour, les autres l'imitèrent puis s'installèrent soit sur le lit, soit directement sur le sol. Chell piqua un morceau de salade sur sa fourchette et le croqua, appréciant le fait que ce soit un produit frais, avec une réelle saveur. Wheatley la fixait, tentant de comprendre le fonctionnement de la fourchette puis l'imita tout en croquant par accident le métal. Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il laissait tomber la fourchette. GLaDOS leva les yeux au plafond.

- Il ne faut pas mordre le métal, mais détacher la nourriture de celle-ci en tirant avec les dents…

Ayant vu l'exemple à ne pas faire, les deux plus jeune commencèrent à manger en parlant entre eux, riant quand ils échappaient quelque chose. Le châtain hocha la tête puis recommença à manger. Une fois la nourriture disparut dans leurs estomacs, Chell quitta la chambre et alla se coucher. Wheatley commença à expliquer les bases du langage aux deux anciens robots testeurs qui écoutèrent ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce que P-body ferme les yeux en baillant.

- Tu vois bien qu'ils dorment pratiquement. Laisse-les dormir et va faire pareil.

Ressentant la fatigue, il hocha simplement la tête, laissa Atlas trainer la rousse au lit et alla se coucher dans son propre lit, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit puisque Chell dormait à poing fermés.

La brune se réveilla en sursaut, écoutant ce qui l'entourait attentivement, cherchant la raison de son réveil brutal. Un geignement se fit entendre et elle se tourna pour voir Wheatley qui se débattait faiblement dans les lourds draps.

- Je… je suis désolé… non… ne me laisse pas… espace… froid… reste…

Se levant sans bruit, elle se dirigea vers le châtain et s'assit sur le lit, l'observant bouger. Finalement, elle abandonna ses résolutions et attrapa délicatement la main de Wheatley qui figea. Caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce, elle soupira. Les yeux bleus de l'ancien robot s'entrouvrirent et il dit :

- Tu m'as retenu… J'ai pu te dire que j'étais désolé… Merci…

Il referma les yeux, de nouveau endormit mais tenant fermement la main de la brune. Après quelques tentatives de se libérer, elle abandonna et se coucha près de lui, bien décidée à dormir malgré la poigne de fer de l'autre. Malgré elle, elle apprécia de ressentir de nouveau la chaleur dégagée par Wheatley et s'endormit comme une pierre.

Ce fut un désagréable rayon de soleil qui la réveilla, directement placé sur ses yeux et son regard lu 5h37 sur la pendule. La respiration lente de Wheatley dans son cou la fit frissonner et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille, la tenant contre lui. Elle réussit à se tourner vers lui malgré tout et l'observa dormir. Les joues de l'homme commençaient à se couvrir d'une mince couche de poils. Son visage fatigué semblait avoir repris des couleurs depuis leur départ et ses joues étaient quelque peu moins creuses. Sa taille la frappa une nouvelle fois. Il la dépassait d'au moins une tête et même plus. Il mesurait au moins 6 pieds 5 pouces… Peut-être plus… Du haut de son 5 pieds 5 pouces…

Le châtain bougea quelque peu et l'attira instinctivement plus contre lui, la faisant rougir. Une certaine sérénité l'envahi alors qu'elle avait le visage enfoui dans la chemise de l'homme. Elle referma les yeux et se rendormi.

Dans l'autre chambre GLaDOS se réveilla à son tour, ayant oublié de fermer les rideaux avant de se coucher. Les deux plus jeunes dormaient à poing fermés, l'un contre l'autre dans le second lit. Après avoir fermé les rideaux, la femme se dirigea vers eux, les observant dormir avec une drôle de sensation dans sa poitrine. Sur une impulsion, elle prit la couverture qui les recouvrait à moitié et la remonta jusqu'à leurs épaules. Sa main se posa sur les cheveux noirs d'Atlas qu'elle caressa délicatement.

Elle les regarda dormir un long moment, réfléchissant à la journée qui venait, oubliant sa propre fatigue. Les tâches de rousseurs de P-body ressortaient moins qu'avant, la rousse ayant un peu bronzé durant leur longue marche, mais l'état général du groupe était piteux. Orange et Bleu avaient besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux, Atlas pourrait même avoir besoin d'un léger rasage… Soupirant, elle regretta quelque peu d'avoir effacé la mémoire des deux anciens robots testeurs. Même si elle avait pu sauver leur lien, leur permettant de fonctionner en tant qu'équipe, leur manque d'information sur l'existence en général était une situation désastreuse en ce moment. Les deux jeunes adultes dormaient paisiblement, veillés par GLaDOS.

Wheatley se réveilla, le nez posé dans les cheveux de Chell. Calme, il referma les yeux, inspirant profondément, souriant malgré lui puis il réalisa que la situation clochait. Paniquant quelque peu, il recula vivement, réveillant la brune en sursaut.

- Ahhh! Luv, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit?!

Comprenant la situation, Chell s'étira longuement en baillant puis secoua la tête. L'ancienne sphère la fixait comme si elle était un alien. Par habitude, la femme lui attrapa la main et lui expliqua par geste qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'elle avait tenté de le réveiller, pour finir coincée à dormir à ses côtés car il la retenait.

Gêné, Wheatley s'excusa en bredouillant. Lui faisant signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, Chell se leva, attrapa des vêtements de rechanger et alla dans la salle de bain. Se changeant rapidement avant qu'elle ne sorte, Wheatley se dirigea vers la chambre voisine et cogna à la porte. Une P-body à l'air endormi lui ouvrit la porte avec une salutation dans son propre langage. Atlas ouvrit un œil et voyant que ce n'était que le châtain, tenta de se rendormir. À côté de lui, semi assise, la main encore posée dans les cheveux noirs de l'autre se trouvait GLaDOS. La scène rendit perplexe Wheatley qui jeta un coup d'œil à P-body qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, chancelante. Hésitant, l'homme s'approcha de la plus vieille et lui toucha doucement l'épaule.

- Réveillez-vous, il est presque neuf heure…

GLaDOS ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et lui jeta un regard noir. Ses joues rosirent en réalisant sa position. Ne voulant pas montrer sa gêne, elle secoua brusquement Atlas qui gémit en relevant la tête, se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Allez, lève-toi.

Déjà sur ses pieds, elle poussa le plus grand hors de la chambre en lui disant qu'ils se rejoindraient dans une vingtaine de minutes.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. Merci à pookie pookie d'avoir corrigé le chapitre._

_Sur une note moins joyeuse, je dois avouer avoir une baisse d'inspiration pour cette histoire, suite au peu d'intérêt qu'elle représente pour beaucoup de gens... Enfin... bref..._  
_BlackcatXD, mais oui, mais oui! et bon, GLaDOS reste GLaDOS quand même... ;)_


End file.
